Past, Present and Future
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: Although King Simba has passed, Queen Nala is still there to watch out for her grand children until she too is called to the Great Kings and Queens of the Past. Read and Review!


**Author's Note:** Nala/Kiara/Kovu/Vitani belong to Walt Disney Studios. The grandchildren as well as the story belong to me :) Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Kojo, be careful near the water!" Nala warned, watching over her eldest grandchild. He was older than his sisters with a stronger build and lighter pelt but he seemed to have his mother's clumsiness, unlike his sisters. Speaking of her grand-daughters, where were Esi and Leena? The elder lioness looked around from her perch under the shade of a Baobab tree and was relieved to see the darkly pelted cubs playing in the tuffs of grass nearby. With a content sigh the past queen laid her tawny head on her paws and let her eyes flicker from child to child, making sure they didn't get into too much trouble. Simba would have been with her doing the same, maybe even playing with the children if he had the strength, but he had passed on some months before and now it was just Nala to watch over the future of her pride.

Kiara, her daughter, was with Kovu and their assistant who had replaced Zazu when Kovu became king of Pride Rock. It was why Nala was babysitter. While Kiara was an excellent mother, three cubs trailing behind her while she did her work wasn't something easy to handle. Besides, it gave Nala some time to spend with her grandchildren before she too passed on and joined Simba with the Great Kings of the Past.

"Hi Nala," Vitani greeted then she lay down beside her mother-in-law. Nala raised her head and smiled at the lioness she considered a good friend. When Vitani was first getting used to the Pride Lands, Nala had guided her through the transition and became the young lioness' mother figure, a better one than Zira had been at any rate.

"Hello Vitani. What are you doing here? I thought you were hunting with the others." The rest of the lionesses, except for Kiara and Nala, had gone out to bring back their meal for the day. She had just assumed her friend had gone as well.

The scruffy lioness shook her head with her gaze turned to her nephew whose bright blue eyes were eagerly scanning the water. He seemed to be attempting to fish now.

"No, I decided to stay behind. There are enough of them to catch a gazelle or two," Vitani replied, smirking as Kojo swatted at a fish in the cool pond.

Nala nodded. She often didn't go hunting any longer but Kiara made sure she was given her fair share of food which was always appreciated.

"I actually wanted to ask you a question," Vitani started. Nala tilted her head in curiosity. Now what could Vitani want to ask?

"I was thinking that I should maybe go off and . . . find my own pride. I mean, I'll never have cubs if I stay here and I've always wanted a girl. Watching Leena and Esi with Kiara makes my chest hurt something fierce and I think it's about time I set off on my own, you know? Does that sound crazy?" Vitani asked, worry creasing her speckled brow.

Nala chuckled, shaking her head. "On the contrary, it sounds sensible. You'll make an excellent mother. When do you plan on going?"

Vitani shrugged, the worry having left her now. "Tomorrow probably. I just need to talk it over with my brother and Kiara." The young lioness briefly nuzzled the elder. "Thanks for the support Nala. It means a lot."

Just as Nala was about to reply, Kiara and Kovu came racing down Pride Rock, almost as if they were having a race, and skidded to a halt where their daughters were playing. Eli, with green irises like her father, squealed "Daddy!" and pounced on his head, beginning to tug on his dark ear while Leena, her eyes like her daddy as well, nuzzled her mother's leg in greeting. The grandmother smiled at the picture but laughed when Kojo snuck up from behind and leapt at Kovu, colliding with the king's back.

Auntie Vitani sighed wistfully. "That's what I want. A family," she whispered.

"You have one Vitani, right here, and you'll always have us," Nala reminded with a gentle smile. "But I hope you find a mate to give you the daughter you've always wanted. Why don't you go ask Kovu now?"

Vitani shook her head. "No, I don't want to ruin their moment. I'll go check on the hunt. Want to come with me?"

Nala slowly stood up and nodded. "Why not? I've got to get these old bones moving one of these days." Both ladies shared a chuckle then headed off towards the grasslands, hoping to find something edible waiting for them.


End file.
